A woman scorned
by crackedhope
Summary: Love makes you crazy it makes you do things you wouldn't usually dornwarning it a slash and there are voilent death scenes and gore if you don't like these things you really won't like this


A/N: I don't own the characters and some may find this disturbing and unsettling if you don't like this thing I don't' suggest you read it no flames please

Ellie's POV

She is beauty in its most dangerous form. She'd send someone to hell if she got what she wanted. At that time she wanted me and I was more then willing to be had. I have Never fell for a girl before but although she was younger then me she was more then a girl she was a force to be reckoned with all soft curves and ambition. If your were on the outside of our little relationship you would never see the connection I was the scary punk rock girl and she was the temptress. We shouldn't have been in the same building at the same time let alone the same relationship. It shocked everyone even me but it simply was there was no explaining it. We both got left around the same time and we found our selves seeking comfort in a bottle of Jack at the same party and that's how we started. It's funny that that's how we would end. Out love affair was short and torrid but it contained more passion then most people have in their entire lives. When we are together passion ignites the air until even bystanders can feel it. Our kisses consuming both of us until the world melts away and nothing else will ever matter.

I never thought that this would end that we would end but it seems we did. I am going crazy. More crazy then I have ever been it seems she is not afraid of me but in the state I am in she should be. Being without her and the knowledge that she loves some else other then me is driving me to thought and possibly actions that I will regret.

She is the reason I am at this remote party on the edge of town. She is the reason I have surgical scalpels in my purse. She is the reason I am dressed all in red from head to toe. Most importantly she is the reason my entire life is going to hell and I only want to push the process along.

I enter the party and smile the smile I learned from her I use to call it her seductive smile now it' her fake bitch smile. With that smile plastered on my face I walk to the nearest Neanderthalic drunken idiot in the room and ask where Manny is and she points to a room above my head I slightly brush against him and walk towards the stairs. My heart quickens and my mind races. I am hoping I can handle it I can deal with what I am about to do. My insanity, my jealously, my rage has taken over and I know this is the only way for me to be okay. I breathe deeply and push open the door and what I saw took my breath away. All my strength my resolve fell apart when I saw her their half-naked straddling and biting none other then my ex Sean He was softly moaning her name softly running his hands the length of her body. Their lips met and he lightly grazed her lip with his teeth I knew both of their moves so well and it was killing me to see this he was possessing apart of me like he had done so long ago, but this piece of me was not me. Therefore it mattered more to me then anything that actually was apart of my body.

I gently whispered her name and she looked up fear and pain automatically filled her Guinness colored eyes. Those eyes of her a clearer brown then I have ever seen and more intoxicating then the liquor they resembled were actually hurting for me and it harden my resolve even more I knew what I had to do. I walked to the bed in trance as though I was no longer controlling my body. I reached into my purse and pulled out one of the scalpels without blinking an eye I leaned down and set my lips to Sean and before I withdrew I slit him from ear to ear. I watched the blood pour from his body and it made me giddy like a little girl in a puddle I wanted to play in it is covered in his blood from head to toe to reveal in my victory but I would not get the opportunity. She had fallen to the floor by this point and was sobbing silently black mascara tinted tears obscured her gorgeous face. Pain and fear and sadness distorted her features I walked to her and I as I got closer to her I saw the fear grow and grow but I didn't touch her I simply sank to the floor next to her.

"We both really screwed up this time didn't we baby. I mean you just came seem to escape those urges of yours to posses something you shouldn't be able to have. My love for you has made me crazier then I ever dreamed of being," I said as though this was a normal situation and there wasn't a guy dead within eyesight. "I won't yell and I won't scream I just want o understand you why wasn't I enough? Was my love the expendable?" I asked her she quickly cast her eyes down wards a monsoon of tears still raged from her eyes. " I didn't plan on this he was here and I was drunk and angry about the reaction to us by everyone and Sean was there to comfort me. Wait how did you know what was going on? This is the only time it's ever happened?" she spoke and the angelic tone soothed some of my madness but not enough to change the end result.

I laughed in a dry unhumorous kind of way and told her "baby, you don't have to be in the same room or even building with me for me to sense you. I had a feeling something bad was happening and since you were the only one who mattered to me I knew it was you. Although I didn't know what was happening I knew it would break me."

"I am so sorry " she whispered over and over again. A grim smile shifted my features and I said "not as sorry as me" I picked up the scalpel again and ran it over my throat. My blood rushed from my body making me paler then I already was. "Sleep well princess knowing that some died of a broken heart"

Looking back on it there was no way in hell it could have ended well. Our heat was determined to burn and it did. I sit here and watch her. She as crazy as I was now. Her tempting beauty has disappeared and a wild unkempt crazy look adorns her now. The lovers she has are the people in her head.

Her guilt and pain plagues every waking hour and if weren't for the pills that keep her from dreaming nightmares would haunt her too so I guess in the end no body won all stories don't have a happy ending. In fact anything real can't end happy. Our love brings a whole new meaning the phrase "to die for"


End file.
